


The Champion's Bride

by LazlosLulls



Series: You and me could write a bad romance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, BSDM, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Clothing Damage, Communication, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Kink Negotiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Space Condoms, allura gets wrecked, allura's letting her anger out, altean headcanons strike again!!, back massage, begging yes that too, both of them are kinky and it's great, chin grabs i did it all for chin grabs, dark shiro or at least Drama QueenTM Champion, fake blood though, fuck canon quiznak means fuck, it vibrates, it's what she deserves, one (1) pussy slap, referenced fisting...kinda an imagine spot but then it fades out before it happens, shiro switches between his roles scary quick, witty banter?? maybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: The feisty Warrior Princess was caught trying to escape, so the guards left her in bondage, in her new husband's bed. What kind of punishment does The Champion have in mind, to stop his precious wife from disobeying him? Will she bow to his taming methods, or will she break under the passionate discipline he has planned?(Shiro and Allura do a roleplay based if she was forcibly married to the Champion. They're just playing it for sexy times, they didn't think too much past that. You shouldn't either, it's a PWP.)





	The Champion's Bride

There were soft words, before this. Sweet, easy headbutts and kisses so secure that they held a power. There were contracts and long, serious talks even before that. Allura flexed her hands, feeling a faint movement on her back where they were locked. The mittens were actually designed for Galra, with thick, puncture resistant cloth up to her elbows, locked with belts. The key was in the nightstand, as a precaution, in case things were knocked off the top. She was in one of the smaller bedrooms, slightly unfamiliar territory adding to the scene.

The Altean leaned back against the headboard, sighing. The mittens were plush, comfortably warm, but her shoulders were starting to strain from the position. And she was irritated with her sheer nightgown. She had such trouble sleeping in it: too thin, she felt every little shift of air, the glitter was barely scratchy, which just made it worse. That’s why she chose it to sacrifice it to her and her husbands…risker pursuits. Allura crossed her fingers – a borrowed Earth superstition, and prayed he’d be in soon. The anticipation was affecting her.

Then again, that was the point. She didn’t have a moment left to think, because the door clicked open. The show was on.

The Champion was standing there, smiling ferociously, face and hands dripping in blood. Whatever pithy comment she had died in her throat, only a small choking noise remained. Allura flinched, trying to get away from this mad man, real fear suddenly trickling down her spine. Her mind raced, trying to figure out where he got that blood. She could only wriggle toward the center of the bed, bound as she was.

Champion paused, clearly savoring the moment, lip darting out for just a second at the view.

In this little moment she regained herself, sitting up primly. “Well?” Allura huffed. “Your lackeys threw me in here ages ago. Release me.” The gladiator moved, amusement showing in the sway of his arms. His smile got wider when he touched the bed, dirty hands staining the sheets crimson and causing Allura to squirm even more. She spoke again, piercing him with a haughty glare. “What have you been rolling in?”

Champion shrugged. “It was a good fight.”

“Don’t you dare involve me in your affairs.”

“We’re married; my business is your business. My blood is your blood.” He smiles lopsidedly, reciting an unfamiliar vow. Then his head snaps back straight, cold dark eyes focusing in on her. “You’re in this because you were caught.” Champion suddenly gets close, far too close, his right hand grasping her chin. The blood smears, tacky against her skin. A metal thumb presses against her lip, and as hard as she tries to escape, she can’t prevent herself from tasting it.

It’s sweet, far too sweet for blood, without mineral aftertaste. It’s terribly familiar, and Allura pauses when she remembers. Last night, the dessert had a dipping sauce, the same color as the blood dripping down Champion’s face. His mouth had softened into a smirk, and for a second she could see the man he once was, before the carnage of the Arena had warped him into a monster. He was beautiful. He was laughing.

Allura felt a hot, sharp wave of anger come over her. She rode it forward, taking the teasing thumb into her mouth and biting down hard.

Nothing happened. Not even an instinctive flinch of pain after she let go. Champion only smirked wider, early softness getting sharper, twisting into something dangerous. His thumb carefully stroked her tongue like a lover might. To add insult, his fingers caressed her face, making obscene stripes just under her marks. A surprised noise bubbled up from her throat and she glared again, asking without words.

Champion pulled away, sitting on his haunches. He makes a show of wiping his hand in the sheets. “Look at how strong you are!” he smiles, showing off small, tooth-made scratches on his thumb. “I bet I would have felt that for days, if I could.” The gladiator sighed mockingly, “You don’t seem all that tame.”

“You’re covered in blood.” Allura shot back.

He continued, “This can’t go on, Princess. I have to punish you at some point.”

“And you already have! Get me out of these damned gloves, I’ve spent enough time in them!”

“But I’ve just gotten here…and you can’t do a thing to me.” His legs suddenly brace hers, preventing movement. She jolted, squirming even harder to escape, pulling at the gloves with renewed fervor. His eyes quickly moved to her heaving chest, to her panicked, glassy blue eyes. He pressed both of his hands on her shoulders, smoothing out the dress sleeves and smearing blood through them. He paused until the breathing evened out, and waited for a quick nod. “I need to make you listen to me.” He growls.

“Harm me, but I will not break.” Her voice didn’t falter, her body was solid and immovable despite the pit of fear in her stomach. “Not for a monster like you.”

His eyes widen, surprised and betraying disappointment, “No no no,” his tongue makes a strange clicking noise, “hurting you would just make it worse. Every scar, all that pain, it’s just more reason to rebel.” He reached upward, and she flinched against the metal hand. She has seen its scorching quintessence, knew it could burn her face in an instant; but he ever so gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. “I’m going to show you how good it’s going to feel if you listen to me.” Champion began tracing his finger around her ear, sparking nerves that were long deadened by war. He took her soft gasp in his mouth, kissing her sweetly with blood on his lips, the tang of it turning her stomach.

Allura turned her head and he started licking along her jaw. Her body began to waver, breaking down under the sloppy kissing. “And if the lesson doesn’t take?” Her body was already riled from adrenaline, every touch was skin tingling, all the way through to her toes.

“We’ll just have to keep trying.” He murmured the threat into her skin, void dark eyes not wavering from her face. She kept it neutral just to spite him.

Champion was overwhelming, crouching over her, hands pawing every inch of the dress. The rough glitter was too much to ignore and the blood seeps onto her, icy despite the buzz of pleasure under her skin. There was too much sensation, all she could do was shiver. Allura struggles, stuck between the wall and the impassioned monster of a husband. He desperately grasped the collar of her dress with both hands. A quick flash of light made her heart stop, her body feverish enough not to recognize the sudden heat of his arm burning part of her dress. The gladiator grunted, ripping the rest of her shift down the middle. This was it; she felt it when his eyes raked across her body. Whatever promises of softness, she could not fathom them being kept. Allura braced herself, waiting for his feral nature to come through and prove her right.

Rapidly, he moved his head to her breast, swirling his tongue over a peaked nipple, tasting the blood painted there with a smile. She gasped, cunt weeping at the sudden warmth. Champion takes his time, nibbling and sucking all over her chest until every action made her whimper. He trailed each swirling pink mark, pausing only to murmur, “Ah, my terrifying warrior wife.” The gladiator continued his assault, purring sympathetically to each scar exposed to him.

Allura’s heart stuttered, she bit her lip despite herself. As a fighter, she was prepared for this. As a princess especially. She could handle the degrading language, uncaring touches, and the unsettling feeling of being used. That was a casual night in politics. But this was soft, this was affectionate and worshipful. Any partner of hers knew that she was flesh and blood, not trembling starlight. His softness sunk into her, dissolving any barriers she had. Allura couldn’t help arching into his touches, searching for something, anything to push her to release. Her gash was oozing, the six petals of her nether lips were writhing in an effort to gain the Champion’s affections. She felt the warm prosthetic tap impatiently on the meat of her thigh, betraying his feelings. Her body clenched around the emptiness, wet and cold and impatient. Allura whimpered, not even giving it a second thought. “Please. I-”

He made a pleased noise against her throat. “Please what?” he asked, making a deep part of her squirm in embarrassment.

“Get on with it!” Allura nearly shouted, frustration boiling over. “Touch my sex, do something to me! Stop teasing and just make me come!”

With a downright smirk, he complied. He slides down, his smooth bodysuit slipping through her thighs like water. A smear of blood caught on her thigh as he brushed past it. A rash thought came to her. Swiftly, Allura’s hips shifted, body twisting so her knee could press on his throat. “Don’t.” and it wasn’t fair how her voice was still trembling from having him so close. “Clean your face.” She commanded.

An immediate nod, and then small taps of his fingers drummed on her thigh. Probably a sparring signal. She relaxed, and he jolted upward, rasping an apology. Then picked up the tatters of her dress and wiped his face with it. “Good?” Shiro asked.

“Very.”

“Then I’ll need you to clean these…” the Champion presented his fingers, “Unless you want your lovely cunt to be tainted.”

“You’re horrible…” Allura mumbled, more out of desire to have the last word.

“Well, I’m not made of marshmallows…” Her ears perked, slightly confused. That was one of their safe words. He looked her straight in the eye, gauging her reaction. “or would you like me to find some?”

He was giving her a way out, yet so far she hasn’t asked for it. “I’ll just imagine your fingers are brownies. Can’t be too hard. Been thinking of them all night.” Allura shrugged as best she could with the mittens on. It’s true, this session has been good so far. “You already know I bite when I get angry.”

The tension in his shoulders dropped a bit. And the easy, hungry smile was back on the Champions face. “I’m glad you’re seeing my way, Princess.” He drawled, cupping her chin one more time. The deep, dark look in his eyes made her still. “You’ll take what I give you.” His metal fingers clawed up, teasing her jawline. There was a faint light, and she felt vibrations through her skin. They made her shiver, her desire flaring up again. “I’m going to make you cum so hard, you won’t even want to touch yourself. This amount of pleasure can only come from me, only if you listen.”

“Prove it.”

“As you ask.” He dove down, kissing her hip marks on the way. Her petals were reaching up to him, stroking his chin and guiding him further down, to her open pussy lips. The Champion placed his own on her and slurped, making her shout in surprise. Her body convulsed, hips rising up to him, begging for more friction. Shiro groaned, the vibrations detonating up her spine and making stars burst under her eyelids. He looked up, and she saw the hunger and the pride in his eyes, at the way she was so raw and wet and open for him.

Only for him. Allura couldn’t bear to look anymore, her eyes shut tight, barely able to take the sensation. She doubled over, arms pulling back on the gloves. Her thighs were shaking, her cunt oversensitive after tonight’s teasing. “Please.” She gasped, not really sure what she was asking for.

Probing fingers found her mouth, tangy and warm. At the same moment, his tongue found the source, eagerly diving in, stuffing her on both ends. Allura let out a wail, letting it reverberate through his metal arm. It resounded back stronger, answering her with its own hum. The sensation overtook her tongue, not unpleasant but rather like trying to hold a ringing communicator in her mouth. Allura opened her eyes to find the hand itself was glowing, slowly growing warmer, not unpleasantly so. The vibrations reached so far back she gagged, tears building in her eyes. Champion didn’t pause in his assault, swirling his tongue deftly and looking up at her with such intensity it brought her over the edge.

  
Allura could only make garbled versions of his name as she writhed, trapped in the gloves and pinned underneath him. Wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over her, making her nearly crush his head in between her thighs, trying to stem the flood.

Champion pulled himself off, looking down on his handiwork. His marks were all over her, blood claiming her as his; to fuck as he pleased. Allura was still sucking on his fingers as she came down, a vague, soft sensation to him. He pulled them from her, thrilling at the fact she chased after them. He was proud of her, she was a lovely wife, a gift in every way he didn’t deserve. But right now she was ruined, leaving any rational thought behind to chase her gratification. This power over her was stronger, headier than the one he held as Champion; he may even try to give it up for her.

She heaved in breath after breath, body trembling from the aftershocks. Tears were falling down her face, brought by the intensity of the scene. Her vision swam, her ears could hear nothing but her heavy breathing until the best of it had passed. Then she saw him, quiet at the edge of the bed. A twitch of a smile graced her lips. Champion was like a wild animal, cautious and rash around her, a paradox. Maybe, at some point, he could be tamed. Or, at the least, be stolen and made to give her this pleasure every night. A thought for another time.

“Gelato?” he asked, soft and clear.

The princess nodded, not ready to speak. Shiro moved quickly, raising some water to her lips to soothe her parched throat. He took some time to rearrange the pillows, and towel off some sauce that she said was becoming uncomfortable. Allura leaned over, collapsing on the empty side of the bed. Her body sighed in relief, aside from the locked arms. Shiro huffed, not happy his pillows weren’t good enough for her. He lifted her back and put one underneath, easing the stretch of her hips and reducing the pressure on her arms. It forced her to spread her legs, feet dangling over the edge of the bed, cunt slightly parted. Her petals stir to life, moving languidly to entice her lover. She smiled, knowing this wasn’t over.

“Gelato.” Allura said softly. Then her voice grew shrill, secretly enjoying her overblown pride. “You’ve had your fun, now let me go!” Champion looked at her approvingly, with an edge of hunger that told her there was something else in store. “It’s rude to stare, you dumb brute!” she feebly tried to kick him.

“I’m just enjoying the view while I’ve got it.” His hands squeeze her thighs, painfully reminding her of how empty she feels. Even after the orgasm he brought, she was still left wanting. She should want her freedom, not this monsters touch! A part of her cried in shame as she realized she could goad him into it. And she wanted to.

Her voice was raspy from moaning, but Allura spoke anyway, “A poor excuse for a tentacle and some heavy petting? Is that what’s going to make me forget about all of my other lovers?” She wasn’t breaking to his will, only bending for her needs. It’s what compromise is, the rational part of her brain said.

“I’m not finished.”

“Clearly.” She pointedly looked at the tent between his legs. “Do I have to look forward to that? My first toy was bigger, and it was better mannered too.”

“Since you are married to the Fist of the Galra, I think you’d be happier becoming more…intimate with the actual thing.” His prosthetic dove between her legs, drumming on her petals. The incessant tapping made her breath hitch. Memories of the humming warmth it provided made her pussy clench down on air. Something in her expression must have affected him, because he stepped away.

“What! Get back here!” Allura didn’t have to overact her indignation.

Shiro moved to the nightstand, picking up a discarded towel and wiping his hands. “I know, just give me a second!” he pulled a can from the nightstand, spraying the contents onto his arm. “I’m not taking chances.” The gel immediately solidified into a blue tinged casing, entirely flexible, completely disposable, antibacterial, and ribbed on both sides. They had used this before, on his cock, or with the arm, usually enough to coat to his wrist. This time he made sure there was enough up to his elbow.

Her mind reeled at the implications. “Quiznak yes.” Allura said. “I-I mean-” her face grew red.

“Oh? Are you finally willing to listen to me?” he leaned over the bed, taking his flesh hand and guiding her face to his. He could see her marks glowing faintly. The Champion bored down on Allura, demanding her focus.

“No!” she couldn’t keep up the sour face while he stroked her cunt, teasing every little tentacle.

“I want you to repeat after me: Fuck me! Please! I don’t need your cock, only your hand! Only you can fuck me properly.” He mimicked her accent, light and breathy and too much like her current voice.

“No!” Allura said, body betraying her as she grinded down on his hand.

“Say it.” He drummed faster, teasing her. “I heard you say it before, what’s stopping you now?”

“No-” there was the briefest flash of vibration, “uh!” she squeaked. “Shiro!” Allura cried out.

The teasing stopped. The hand dropped from her face. Champion’s face contorted in rage. “How dare you!” he growled, “I’m the one pleasuring you, and you have the gall to call out someone else’s name?”

Her heart nearly stopped, “Ch-champion please!”

“Now you have the right one. Say it again!” he punctuated this with a sharp slap to her pussy.

“Champion!” Allura moaned. She couldn’t recognize the sensation as pain or pleasure.

“Good wife.” He softly petted her folds, as if apologizing. “Now to make sure you don’t forget that it’s me. I’m the one, the only one who can satisfy your needy cunt.” He plunged two fingers in, curling them expertly. She keened, hot waves of pleasure radiating from her core. The heel of his hand pressed into her harshly as his fingers dipped in and out, too fast to keep track of. “Your body keeps trying to suck me in. I think it knows what’s better for it than you do, Princess.” Champion mocked. “Why don’t we give it more?”

Allura could barely speak, only nod and shake as a third finger was added. It was burning hot, making her composure melt. He lifted a leg and took another plunge in, digits going impossibly deeper. The position put pressure on her bound arms. Too much pressure, especially after the strain of the night. Allura cried out in pain instead. “Carmel! Carmel! My arms!”

Shiro quickly dropped her leg and lifted her torso off of the bed, relieving the pain. “Do you want them off?” He backed away, giving her space, demeanor changing in an instant. The entire mood of the room changed, instead of being angry and defenseless she felt rattled, but otherwise fine.

“Yes. They’ve been on too long.” He laid her on the pillow nest and grabbed the key from the nightstand. The lock was undone, and the material peeled off her skin. “Those things were hot.” She noted.

“Yes, but we don’t have to keep them if you don’t like them.” Her husband busied himself with massaging her back, running his vibrating arm across her sore muscles. The combination of her wetness and the safety coating made it glide.

“I meant in temperature.” Allura brought her arms forward for the first time that night. A thin coating of sweat shone on them. She started rubbing them, aware of the chill of the room. Shiro was behind her, a comforting, warm presence. Not quite the dramatic beast the Champion was. “…do you think we should continue? I feel like I ruined it.”

“If you didn’t call out, I wouldn’t have noticed. You could have gotten seriously hurt. And I wouldn’t have forgiven myself.” Shiro said. “And that’s what safewords are for.”

“Right.” Allura nodded. “May I ask you what the blood was for?” she moved around on the bed, making sure both of them were sitting cross-legged, facing each other. Allura pouted at Shiro’s fading erection. “Where did you get the idea?”

“Last night. It was an impulse.” He looked everywhere but her, bashful. Blood rushed to his face, making his scar nearly disappear. “I even thought about feeding you – but I didn’t know if it would be too much.”

“Feeding me what?” Allura asked, curiosity piqued.

“Those little beignets but drenched in sauce. I’d be bringing you pieces of my opponent.” Shiro sounded self-satisfied at that. “Maybe say they were the heart of something. Be a little romantic.”

The image, of Champion forcing the fried treats down her throat soured her appetite. “Maybe not while we’re playing, but I wouldn’t mind breakfast in bed some other time.”

“No problem. Is there anything you need to tell me about tonight?”

“You did wonderfully, but how is your thumb? Are all of the gears working?”

He flexed it, observing under the see through gel. “It’s fine. Just some dents. This is the spare, anyway. You were perfect as always. You can always go harder on the insults, Allura. I’ve heard worse from friends. You sound…cartoonish. Childish.” He corrected, not sure if she understood.

“It’s a game, Shiro. Of course I’m being childish. I’m merely playing the part of the haughty princess, who needs a good quiznaking to bring her down.”

He chuckled. “Bring her off to bring her down. Always a solid plan.” Shiro picked at the covering on his arm, making it peel upward.

Allura peered at it, “Were you…going to try to fit your whole arm…?”

He grimaced, “Really just up to the wrist. I wanted to be careful. With how wet you get and everything.”

“Were you going to turn it on?” She knows they placed hard limits in the software of the device so it wouldn’t come close to burning anyone. This wasn’t the first test run, either.

“I want to see if the glow would show under your skin.” He admitted quietly.

“Quiznak.” She whispered. The thought overtook her.

The Champion, looming over her, stuffing her full. Crowing about how she was his, how she was ruined for all other lovers. That image of a hand, one that killed, now thrumming inside of her, not ripping her apart from the inside, but bringing her indescribable pleasure. Feeling the warmth of it through her skin like a miniature sun. Would it be faint, or grow in intensity as the vibrations did? Spasming around it, clenching and making him feel the pressure of her tight walls through the dull nerves of his prosthetic. Champion detaching it, moving his talented mouth and body to other pursuits. When he tires of her mad fits of pleasure and withdraws, leaving her gaping and empty. Craving the next time he deems that she needs it.

“Brownie.” Allura states. “When you’re ready.”

Shiro beams, pecking her cheek. “Aren’t I always?” The Champion persona slips back into place. Crass words spill out of him, and she responds in kind, playing her part. Her anger swells up, nearly overtaking the affections she had for her husband.

In a short while, she’s screaming in pleasure, impaled on his fingers, then rocking on his whole fist, engulfing it like her life depended on it.

It was better than she thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Gelato means: let’s pause and be ourselves/clean up for a bit before continuing, basically ‘freeze’ and ‘unfreeze’.  
> Brownie means: yes, I’m fine, keep going, I like this.  
> Marshmallow means: something is wrong, slow down, I don’t know if I like this  
> Carmel means: No. Stop right now.
> 
> They want to be ridiculous ok? shush. 
> 
> I posted this on Tumblr back on 2/27/18 but it didn't show in the tag?? Just...wanted to share.


End file.
